The End Of Yugi
by nibbler100
Summary: Your beloved main character dies?... how can this be find out how it is possible for such a horrible thing to happen...(warning: Yugi lovers do NOT read it may cause anger and violence...Yugi haters.... READ READ READ!!!!!! it will do u some good laughs!)
1. The End of Yugi

The End of Yugi Mwahahaha! Kaiba yelled as he was about to face Yugi in a funny and yet gruesome death battle of the rubber duckiez!! Yugi knew he would loose so then he took out his favorite duckie and was prepared for the danger of loosing it ahead. He knew his rubber duckie waz more powerful than Kaiba's but what he didn't know waz that his duckie was still at home while he had taken the wrong duckie. The duckie he too was really Kaiba the rubber duckie which was transformed into a duckie by someone.. The, someone who you shall find out later on.  
  
So now the battle has begun, Kaiba tells his rubber duckie "quack attack!!!" so then the duckie starts quacking lyk crazy. Yugi just snickers in the back planning his move. Then its Yugi's turn, Yugi says "Wing attack," and then Kaiba's duckie takes out a candy cane and they start to share it. Kaiba starts to smirk. his plan is beginning to work. he can kill Yugi and Kaiba the rubber duckie and still be the greatest Yu-gi-oh master of all!!!!! His plan was brilliant!!!!!!! He knew he was a genius!!!! Mwahahaha!!!!!  
  
Now, how is it possible for Kaiba to be the bad guy ai???.. Well.. He'z not. really. well. mebe he is partially. but o wellz. letz get bak to the story now.  
  
But, the Kaiba rubber duckie doesn't know that the candy cane will kill him and Yugi too. He eats the whole candy cane in one gulp and then you see him start to sizzle. but he iznt dying.. Yugi just stands they surprised and startled. mi duckie!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! My babi duckie!!!!!! Then Yugi starts crying his eye out and whimpering... He then picks up his rubber duckie and runs home with gigantic tears rolling down his face.. Kaiba now knows his plan is working now.. He knew that at that exact moment Yugi will find out that it was all a trick and come running bak to get me!!!!! Mwahahaha!!!!! But, I got all of my brains right in my head.. MWAHAHAHAHAA~!!!! He will challenge me to a fire wall contest and we shall beat four of the most difficult Yu-gi-oh monsters of all time. I know how I shall win!!!!. Taiya helped me plan my moves and all!!!! She has them all straightened out for me.  
  
1 minute later: Kaiba: Now look who's back. Yugi: "I want to challenge you to a fire wall!!!" Kaiba: "o really. how interesting. we've been waiting for you.. And you may pick my weapons." Yugi: "you shall have to us no weapons except for an unlimited amount of candy canes." "now lets see how good you are." Kaiba of course agreed. the thing Yugi didn't know was that. he was the best at fire wall with candy canes.  
  
Now the fire wall battle is done and they now have the final boss left. the thing is if they loose to him they die. instantly. Yugi's last words to Kaiba were "eat my dust, and I was so sure you wouldn't even make it past the first boss." That instant the most humongous Yu-gi-oh monster appeared it seemed to be a mixed breed of a Jigglypuff from pokemon with a baseball cap, holding an egg, and was some type of baby dragon??!!~. It also seemed to resemble personalities but lets not get into that. so now there it was looking at Yugi and Kaiba. Yugi immediately started attacking it with bazookaz, paper, pencils, paper clips, and anything you can name of and he just did the monster no harm. then the monster got SOOOOOOOOO annoyed by Yugi that he just ate him and his REAL rubber duckie. AND the Kaiba rubber duckie. that was the last that Kaiba heard from Yugi. he had stood there silently the whole time just waiting and waiting. he knew that Yugi wouldn't have the patience to wait. for more than 5 minutes for something this adventures and dangerous. Kaiba hadn't talked for three days after Yugi had been eaten.  
  
Then one day suddenly at Yugi's ceremony Kaiba suddenly BLASTED out: "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" I am now the GREATEST Yu-gi-oh master of all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Now we all must be sad that Yugi is gone. tears*. YEA RIGHT!!!!!!!!! "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Like we should shed tears for Yugi!!!.. Well. mebe some will but. YAY!!!! For the mixed breed of a Jigglypuff from pokemon, with a baseball cap, holding an egg, and was some type of baby dragon!!! YAY!!! Yippee!!! Hooray!!! 


	2. The End of Yugi in Duckie Land

The End of Yugi in Duckie Land!!!! Now yugi is dead. victory right??. YUP!!!! Victory!!!!.. now. since Yugi is so important he goes to a far away world. he has gone to the planet Duckie for he is a duck lover. so now we meet out magnificent hero Yugi right??. well. no. we go bak to Kaiba. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh!!!!!!! YES!!!. just where we left him. laughing his head off. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! He is still proud of his victory!!!!.. nd he as always is one step ahead of Yugi. he know that poor little Yugi is stuck in duckie world. which makes him laugh even harder MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Yes he is satisfied... I think. While Kaiba is having his precious moment of having killed Yugi. Yugi was having fun. dancing, eat, hanging out with the duckies of duckie world. until. Kaibas evil kaiba the second rubber duckie appears. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! Is all that Kaiba can say right now so u might see that randomly all around. so the crazi rubber duckiez iz where we are right now. so kaiba goes to duckie land with candy canes. feeds them to all the duckiez nd now is the duckie ruler. now all the duckiez bow to him nd all.. MWAHAHAH~. joyfulness.. so yami goes to meet this duckie god nd sees kaiba.. Yami.. lyk usual.. iz VERY dumb nd tries to attack kaiba. all the duckiez protect kaiba. there 'ruler' nd all so ya. yami go bibi agen.. but this time he gets pushed of the planet duckie land into space. so I will stop here for this chapter. yamiz in space right outside ov duckie land. will our young hero die or not... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~ 


End file.
